


愛生……？

by happyWritingting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 影山最近總是用奇怪的眼神看日向。「愛生疑、疑生隙」。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Kudos: 25





	愛生……？

**Author's Note:**

> ※排球少年衍生同人
> 
> ※影山飛雄 X 日向翔陽
> 
> ※時間設定在奧運前後

「愛生疑、疑生隙」，日向翔陽最近深有此感。影山飛雄已經盯著這樣他看好一陣子了，眼神危險，每一次都來來回回地掃過他，從腳趾到手指都看得仔仔細細，偶爾在他屁股那邊打轉、腰，看得他頸子都冒著冷汗，背對著影山飛雄，他都能感覺到視線。

影山飛雄的視線並不帶有惡意、或者怨懟，日向翔陽可以感受到其中的尖銳，並不是是要將他開腸剖肚的那種，卻看得他後背直發麻。

「……怎麼了嗎？影山君。」在浴室磨蹭很久，終於頂著毛巾走出來的日向翔陽硬著頭皮問——他下定決心要和影山飛雄好好談談。

無論是要分手還是要——啊呸呸！誰要分手！他無論怎麼想，這個除了排球以外幾乎塞不進其他東西的腦袋，都想不到他們之間發生過什麼——「排球」這個元素包含著成為男友的影山飛雄。

……是的，他們在一起好一陣子了，時常在時差和距離中掙扎，最近因為奧運而在日本齊聚，但影山飛雄的眼神卻一天比一天銳利。

「過來。」影山飛雄放下手中的書道，那是關於賽後修復的書，大概是岩泉一告訴他的。

日向翔陽遲疑地走過去，卻被影山飛雄一把抓住，他重心不穩便摔在影山飛雄身上。

「影山！」

影山把人按在自己懷中，口氣很差，手中的動作也略微粗暴，但卻沒太弄痛他。「跟你說過多少次，吹完頭髮再出來。」

「……」怎麼跟他想的不一樣？

影山飛雄又開始碎念，身體的保養很重要等等，奧運是多麼重要多麼榮譽的比賽。他繼續道，「你說要拿好多金牌，呆子，再發燒就準備下場吧！」

日向翔陽炸毛，「那都是多久以前的事了！」

影山飛雄讓他不用動，圈著他去勾放在沙發邊的吹風機。日向翔陽這才意識到，他太常濕著頭髮就出來，影山飛雄已經習慣在沙發邊放個吹風機。

嗡、嗡嗡……嗡嗡……日向翔陽一臉沒回過神地讓影山飛雄替自己吹頭髮，雖然口氣凶惡，但他的手卻非常溫柔，舉球員的手指仔細地拂過他的耳後，順手捏了捏他的耳垂，叨叨絮絮著感冒怎麼辦。

「……影山君真的好煩啊。」日向翔陽喃喃。

影山飛翔僵了一下，日向翔陽來不及逃走便被人按著咬了嘴唇，兩個人分不清楚到底是在親吻還是互咬，或者兩者兼有。四肢交纏，又啃又咬，就如尖酸刻薄卻精準吐嘈的月島所說，他們就像是兩個未進化的單細胞在談戀愛。

結束之後氣喘吁吁，日向翔陽已經爬到他身上，兩個人面對面，日向翔陽的手還揪著影山飛雄的髮絲，後者也不甘示弱地按住他的後腦杓。

「……我去一下廁所。」影山飛雄紅著臉說。

日向翔陽同意了，他們被隱晦地提醒要克制，現在正是奧運前的訓練，一點閃失都不行。他還好，沒有影山飛雄這麼動情，但還是心跳不止，只能逃避地抓起吹風機，默默替自己吹著頭髮。頭髮全乾之後日向翔陽還等了好一下子，影山飛雄才以奇怪的姿勢從廁所走出來。

日向翔陽又沒管住嘴巴，「是不是有點快啊？」

影山飛雄黑了半張臉，抓起他的腦袋。

「好痛痛痛痛！」

他不敢踹影山飛雄，只能用力掙扎。他已經不如高中時期，他高了點、壯了些，但仍舊無法反抗影山飛雄。影山放開他，把人抓過去又捏又摸，在他頸窩用力地嗅了嗅。

「你又用我的沐浴乳？」

「……用一下又不會怎麼樣，小氣的國王！」

誰知道影山看起來不止沒有生氣，日向反而能感受到國王陛下的愉悅，嘴角沒有翹起，但從抽搐的臉頰還是看得出來影山很高興。

影山君不會壞掉了吧？日向想。

「你乖一點。」影山說完便把人又抱在懷裡，兩個人窩在沙發上，日向手腳都被抓著，整個人縮在影山懷裡。

「……喂，不能做的，」日向紅著臉小聲地說，「你知道吧？」

「嗯。不會做。」影山只是抓著他聞，有時候輕輕地親，一點痕跡也沒留下，最多就是微濕的吻。

他連手指都被親吻，腹部被揉了揉，日向也被激得不行，紅著眼角去追影山的唇，兩個人都很克制，日向難耐地動著，影山按住他。

「等等。」他含糊地說，又深深地嗅他的耳後，溫熱的氣息讓日向都抖了起來。

影山又用這種眼神看著他。

銳利的、審視般，清冷又細微。

＃

「到底為什麼啊？」日向拖著下巴問，臉上帶著不自然的酡紅，眼睛被酒精薰染。

對面的男人有著柔軟微曲的黃色頭髮，儘管努力維持著面無表情，但那張好看的臉還是微微扭曲，鏡片後的眼睛藏不住刻薄，彷彿含著毒液的舌卻頭一次說不出話來。

「難道是膩了我嗎！」日向拍打著桌面大叫。

山口忠在旁邊安撫，把不到一半的生啤偷偷換成水，暗示旁邊的谷地把生啤拿走。

月島抽搐著嘴角說：「你可以再喊大聲一點，讓大家看看高人氣的奧運選手是怎麼樣的蠢態。」

「我——」日向撐起身子，聲音也大了些，「影山他——」

山口忠大喊：「日向！」

谷地回到位置上，連忙去拍日向的背，後者被山口突然塞進嘴裡的烤肉嗆得死去活來，正趴在桌上慘烈地咳。山口忠探出包廂，幸好居酒屋很吵，每個人都大聲地談話、喝酒，沒有人注意到這邊。

「呼……」

月島螢不在乎，啜了一口生啤，皮笑肉不笑地說：「誰知道呢，說不定想和你分手。」

日向崩潰地喊，「我才不要分手！」

「ツッキ！」

「月島君！」

山口跟谷地幾乎是同時喊，惹得月島螢黑著臉哼了又哼。

谷地仁花一邊結巴一邊說，「說、說不定影山君只是、只是想要分開一段時——」

「谷地さん！谷地さん！」山口忠幾乎是慘叫地制止悲觀主義的谷地仁花，「先不要說話！先不要！」

谷地仁花差點跟著日向一起哭出來，只能拉起嘴巴的拉鍊，默默擔當起替大家烤肉的責任，在心裡把基督、耶和華、佛祖，能求的都求了一遍，最後把希望寄託在還在安慰日向的山口身上。

月島螢放下酒杯嘀咕，「到底為什麼我要聽單細胞的戀愛故事……」

「ツッキ……」

日向委委屈屈地說，「他最近看我的眼神很奇怪。」他說，「一直盯著我，但又對我很好……」

「日向，」山口問，「你有問影山嗎？」

谷地也小聲地說，「說不定只是睡眠不足……」

月島在心裡吐嘈：跟睡眠不足沒關係吧……

日向努力地想。他對酒精的抵抗能力不強，半杯生啤已經讓他意識朦朧，眼睛像是罩著一層霧，聲音也因為嘟嘟嚷嚷而模糊，唇則孩子氣地噘著。

「他會一邊抱我一邊盯著我看……」他又說，「還會一直親我……有時候還會啃我！你看！」半醉的他無法控制力道，拉開衣領露出了大片的肌膚，上面竟有著淡淡的牙印，甚至不自知地露出乳首。「偏偏啃在這種看不到的地方！」

「這種細節我不想知道啊！」山口忠痛苦地大叫，谷地已經尖叫地捂住了眼睛。

日向又含糊地說，「還會一直聞我……他是狗嗎……耳朵後面很癢……脖子也是……還會一直摸我……」最後幾乎已經將話含在嘴裡，聽也聽不清楚。

山口忠冷汗直流，心想喝醉的日向有點糟糕。他結巴地說：「日向、我、我們這邊還有女孩子，你知道的吧？」

日向可憐兮兮地抬起眼皮，鼻尖也紅通通的，他沒有哭，看起來卻像是被欺負過的樣子，繼續含糊地說：「儘管如此，他還是用那種眼神看我……可怕死了……」

谷地仁花清了清喉嚨，克制地問，「日向……你問過影山君了嗎？」

日向垮下了臉，整個人趴在桌上，「我不敢問……」

「咦……」

「萬一他說要……怎麼辦……」

月島螢的白眼從剛才到現在約莫已經翻了兩萬次，差點沒把眼睛瞪出鏡片。原本因為戀愛的臭酸味而抽搐嘴角，現在已經演變成因為戀愛白癡而眼神渙散。

他不知道怎麼吐嘈，山口和谷地都一臉沈重，他忍不住說：「怎麼聽都不像是要分手吧？」

日向迅速地抬起頭，彷彿看到希望。

他嘖了一聲，「你身上都有那噁心的東西，」他指的是牙印，「除非他是狗，否則會討厭到哪裡去？」

「真、真的嗎！」

山口和谷地眼放精光，竟然也一臉期待地看著他。月島心很累，但衡量一下笨蛋情侶帶來的麻煩後，還是緩緩地問，「討厭一個人會又親又摸嗎？」

月島的引導式教學很有用，山口為之振奮，「不會！」

「又啃又咬？」月島又問。

谷地也感動地搶答，「不會！」

「……還會又揉又捏嗎？」

兩個人異口同聲：「不會！」

日向一臉茫然，但還是問：「真、真的嗎？」

月島心想，不知道把啤酒砸在奧運選手身上，會不會被他的粉絲打？居酒屋的牆壁上掛著電視，上面正報導著關於排球奧運的選手，正一一介紹著；有一直以來都高人氣重砲的牛島，也有天才的影山飛雄。逐一介紹後，最後是從巴西被徵招回國的日向翔陽，主播正經地說，近年日向選手的人氣直升，甚至還訪問到了一個滿臉羞澀的女粉絲。

結束後鏡頭一轉，影山正兢兢業業地替小孩簽名，甚至還有小孩興奮地爬到他身上，主播最後笑著結尾：影山君比較受小孩歡迎呢……

月島螢喃喃地說，「反正又是雞毛蒜皮的小事吧。」

「唔……」

「是說，」月島不耐地說，「這不是你們一週一次的自由飲食日嗎？跟我們出來真的好嗎？」

日向抽了抽鼻子，倔強地說，「反、反正影山那傢伙——」

月島不可置信，下一秒便強硬地打斷，「不要說這種賭氣的話了，給我回去！單細胞戀愛腦！」

「單、單細胞——什麼腦？」日向張大嘴巴。

山口在旁邊錯愕又佩服地說，「ツッキ！你的吐嘈越來越精準了呢！」

月島扭曲了臉，「誰要吐嘈他們這對談起戀愛之後就雙倍麻煩笨蛋情侶啊！」

谷地心想：月島君你就是在吐嘈啊……

月島螢煩了，把帳單結了之後也不顧日向含糊的「我來請客」，稍微遮住日向的臉便把人帶出店，招了輛計程車後又把日向塞了進去。動作俐落不含糊，日向也不算認真掙扎，只是委屈地重複「我不要分手、我不要分手」。

「別說這種蠢話，」月島氣極反笑，「反正最後又是討人厭的放閃，給我滾回去！有什麼話都給我跟那個白癡王者說。」

「月島——」

他冷冷地說，「慢走不送。」

碰！月島關上了門，計程車飛快地離開了，日向翔陽的話沒來得及說完。

「……月島君，好厲害啊……」

「ツッキ……戀愛大師……」

月島被「戀愛大師」雷得渾身一抖，狠狠地嘖了一聲後他說：「誰要管這對笨蛋情侶，蠢死了。」

谷地仁花笑著心想：即使月島君這麼說，也總是會管啊。一年級三人就這麼帶著一絲酒意慢慢地步行離開，似乎沒有人真的相信日向和影山會分手。

畢竟那可是影山呢。那個喜歡日向到不行的影山。

＃

「愛生疑，疑生隙」，日向又想到這句話。他的腳步拖得很長，但剛到門口，門便被迅速地打開，迎來的是影山緊繃、然後在看到他之後些微放鬆的臉。

「笨蛋！」影山把他抓進門。

一進門日向就撲在影山身上，滿臉通紅，委屈巴巴地喊著什麼，無奈含糊不清，影山根本沒聽清楚。

他將彷彿八爪章魚那樣扒著自己的日向抓下來，誰知道日向依然固執地想去勾他的脖子，整個人黏在他身上，嘟嘟囔囔地重複，影山只能托著他的腰，慢慢地撫日向的背。

他過了很久才聽清楚懷裡的人在咕噥什麼。日向重複地說：「我不要分手……」

影山愣了愣，下一秒豎起眉毛，「你要分手？」他喊，「不准！」

日向也跟著喊：「我不要分手！」

影山更氣，「我也不要分手！」

日向已經醉了，藉著醉意生氣地吼，「是你要跟我分手！」

「我？誰？」影山怒道，「我不准！我不要跟你分手，不對——我什麼時候說要分手的！」

日向方才還好好地抱著影山，黏得好像沒有影山就不行一樣，變臉變得比翻書還快，掙扎地想要逃離影山的懷抱，但後者哪裡肯，硬是按住他，又扣緊他的腰，將兩人得下半身緊緊地貼在一起。

兩個人親密地貼在一起，但嘴裡都喋喋不休。

「影山！你！」日向掙扎得臉更紅了，整個人都使不上力氣，「明明就是你！」

影山氣極，心想酒鬼真的難溝通，「我什麼時候說的？日向、日向！」他怒得去掐日向得下巴，逼得那個迷得他分不清南北的人看著他，「翔陽！你給我說清楚！」

他們還是習慣叫姓氏，只有偶爾極為親密或動情的時候，才會喊對方的名字。日向翔陽聽見影山這麼喚，原本撲騰的手腳都軟了下來，安安靜靜，睜大眼睛看著喊完自己便滿臉通紅的影山。

日向眼巴巴地看著他喊：「……飛雄。」

影山飛雄臉更紅了。

日向乾巴巴地說，「我、我不要分手……」

影山飛雄一直以來都不是會說情話會安慰人的類型。他笨拙地去摸日向的腦袋、後頸，像是哄孩子那樣，幸虧受孩子歡迎的他學會了怎麼安慰委屈的孩子。

影山飛雄心想：無論怎麼長高、技術怎麼提升，日向飛翔在他心裡，大概一輩子都是吵吵鬧鬧的少年。

「沒有要分手。」影山說，「誰說要分手的？」

「你。」日向委屈地說。

「……我沒有說過，日向翔陽。」他忍住磨牙的衝動，耐心地說，「我不要分手，你也不要分手，所以，我們繼續在一起。」

繼續愛著彼此。

日向哼哼，手終於願意安份地環著影山的腰，「那為什麼你最近都用那種眼神看我？」

影山的神情變得微妙，「……哪種眼神？」

「很兇的眼神。」日向癟著嘴。

「……」影山艱難地問，「很明顯嗎？」

「當然啊，笨蛋影山。」

「……」

日向又小聲地補充，「笨蛋飛雄。」

「……」這下，影山想氣也氣不起來了。

影山飛雄紅了雙頰，比喝酒的日向還要紅，耳根子也都紅了。過了好一下，日向都快睡著時，影山才彷彿下定決心，聲音很低，嗑嗑絆絆。

「……你太受歡迎了。」

「……啊？」

影山惱羞成怒，破罐子摔破地說：「你太受女人歡迎了！」

日向一度懷疑是因為酒精自己的腦袋不靈活，但儘管怎麼努力，他都不能從影山一開一闔的嘴領悟出什麼。

「飛雄……喝酒的是你嗎？」

「閉嘴！」影山飛雄豁出去般地，帶著凶惡的口吻說，「你太受歡迎了，混蛋！笨蛋！」

「我、我哪裡——」

「你給我好好地看電視、網路！Twitter！一堆女人說著『可愛いーー』或『かっこいいーー』！」

日向幾乎以為自己有了幻覺，呆呆地看著氣急敗壞又羞恥到不行的影山飛雄，他途中甚至因為太過氣憤，捏著嗓子陰陽怪氣地模仿女性粉絲的口氣，醋意濃厚。

「……但、但是，飛雄也很受歡迎啊！」

「你給我看清楚，能爬到我身上的除了你就只有小孩子！」

「誰、誰要爬到你身上！也沒有人爬到我身上啊！」

「誰上次直接騎在我身上動的！差點沒榨乾我！」

日向臉一紅，「那、那是因為剛從巴西回來——飛雄自己不也是！後來壓在我身上一直戳！我後面都腫了！」

影山幾乎要燒起來，「閉嘴！呆子！」

日向也拔高音調，「我才沒有出軌！」

「你敢！」

「那你氣什麼！」

影山憋不住，脫口而出，「我在吃醋啊白痴！」

話甫剛落，兩個人都安靜了下來，只剩下上下起伏的胸膛。眼神交織在一起，以幾乎要把對方燒死的熱度。

日向這才回過神，影山已經放開他，紅著臉就想溜。

「等、等等！」日向撲過去，把人壓在玄關，「飛雄！」

「……放開我！笨蛋翔陽！」

日向的酒都醒了，但臉卻越來越紅，整張臉都盈著幸福的笑意，「你剛剛說了吃醋！嘿嘿，吃醋飛雄君！」

「……起來！給我起來！」

「不要不承認啊！」

「滾！」

日向去親影山，毫無章法地將唾液抹在影山的臉上，兩個人又扭打在一起，不過這次卻帶著一點纏綿的意思，兩個人滾在一塊，原本還賭氣似地啃咬，後面漸漸地變得充滿柔情。

影山哼了哼，讓日向親自己的臉頰、鼻尖，還有眼皮，方才哄人與被哄的角色交換，換成日向去哄鬧彆扭的少年。

「嘿嘿，吃醋飛雄君。」日向開心地說，「我只喜歡你一個人啊！」

「……哼。」

「放心吧，無論多漂亮的女人說來，我喜歡的都只有你！」

影山紅著臉，抓起日向又狠狠地親了起來，這次忍不住去吸他的舌頭，把身下的人弄得直喘氣，臉紅通通的，令他又想欺負人了。

日向迷迷糊糊地想，愛大概……會生愛吧。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想寫甜蜜蜜的影日而已w


End file.
